


Recreational Gigai, Neko-Edition

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuhei, a sixth year student in the Shinoreijutsuin, is given a mission at the twelfth division. What Akon has in mind for him, though, is completely different from any mission he has ever had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Gigai, Neko-Edition

Despite the fact that he was still a student at the Shinoreijutsuin, Hisagi Shuhei was not a stranger to actual missions. He was extremely proud of the fact that the Gotei 13 held him in enough esteem to give him assignments. And whenever he overheard other students discussing him, perhaps mentioning that he would no doubt be given a seated position upon graduation, it always made his chest puff out out a little bit. The tattoo on his cheek would warm, and he would feel all that much closer to his dream of being an officer in the ninth division.

Still, he had never been given an assignment in the twelfth division before. So he was just a little bit apprehensive as he made his way towards the Research Institute, though he tried to keep it from showing on his face or in his demeanor. It certainly didn't help that mission parameters had been extremely vague. . . or, to be more accurate, completely nonexistent. _Go to the research institute_ , he had been told. _Someone will brief you there_.

It didn't take long for Shuhei to get to the institute, and he gulped as he stood outside the door. It was a large, foreboding structure. All large, concrete walls, slanting together in ways that seemed quite unnatural, no windows to be found. Shuhei took a deep breath and made his way inside. To find himself in an empty, ridiculously narrow hallway. Despite the fact that two people would not be able to walk side by side down the corridor, the roof must have been three stories above him. The disproportionate space gave Shuhei an unsettling feeling, in the least.

Shuhei's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked down, and he was pleased to hear that they did not sound in any way as unsure as he felt. He tried to keep up his confident pace as he wondered where exactly he was supposed to go, why someone hadn't met him yet. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a door he hadn't even been aware of just a moment before opened up right in front of him. The sound of rickety wheels filled the space as a cart was pushed out of the door. The cart was followed by a very green, very round. . . man? The man stopped pushing as he noticed Shuhei's presence in the hallway, and looked up with blank, bulbous eyes.

Shuhei stood at attention. "Hisagi Shuhei, sixth year student at the academy. I was told to report here for a mission."

The green man blinked a few times, near-transparent eyelids closing up over his eyes exactly two times before he spoke.

"Ahhh," he said, realization dawning on his features. "Akon must have sent for you. Room 192. Down the hallway, on the left."

And then the man disappeared, through another door Shuhei hadn't seen before. When he looked more closely at the hallway walls, he could see the faint outlines of numerous doors, disguised within the texture of the wall materials. And about waist high, in the center of every door, was a tiny number engraved on its surface. He made his way down he stood before room 192. He opened it and stepped into a large, almost cavernous room, filled with gigai parts and machines he did not recognize. The was a table near the side, in front of which a man was seated. Shuhei could only see his back. He could see short, spiky black hair, a voluminous white robe, and a trail of smoke climbing from the cigarette held in a long, knotted fingers.

"Excuse me," Shuhei said, clearing his throat. "I'm Hisagi Shuhei from the academy. I was told that I have a mission here."

The man turned around, to reveal a face that was. . . different, to say the least. For one he had no eyebrows. For another he had horns in his forehead. . . conical implants, perhaps, just underneath his skin. The man. . . Akon, Shuhei reminded himself, wondering if that was the first name or the last. . . brought his cigarette to his lips as his eyes ran up and down Shuhei's body.

Shuhei shifted, a little uncomfortable under that heavy gaze. After what seemed like an eternity Akon lifted his hand, then balanced his cigarette neatly on a metal ashtray sitting on his desk.

"Come here," he said, "I need to study you more carefully."

Shuhei nodded even as he grew more nervous. He walked towards the desk, towards Akon's waiting frame. "I'm not going to be the subject of an experiment, am I?"

"Everything in life is an experiment," Akon countered.

Akon stood up as Shuhei neared the desk, and turned to face Shuhei directly. He reached out with one hand to grab onto Shuhei's wrist, pulling him closer, until there was perhaps a foot of space between them. Shuhei almost blushed to realize that, despite his odd trappings, Akon was a decidedly handsome man. Shuhei looked down, intent to stare at some spot in the middle of Akon's chest. Fingers, cool to the touch, came to his chin and lifted his head up, then tilted it at various angles. Though the touch was cold it brought a flush to Shuhei's skin.

"Well," Akon said, "as a physical specimen, I couldn't have asked for much more."

Those fingers moved along his jawline, behind his head, to tangle in the longish hair at the back of his neck.

"How old are you?" Akon asked.

"Eighty-five, sir," Shuhei said, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. Akon didn't look much older than he did. Perhaps a few decades, though it was hard to tell.

"Do you usually keep your hair this length?"

"I haven't had time for a haircut lately."

"I think I quite like it like this." The fingers moved from the nape of his neck, then brushed against his tattoo. "Would I be correct to assume that this tattoo holds its most obvious meaning?"

"No, sir," Shuhei said, sure that he was now blushing, "it has a different one entirely."

"Interesting." The fingers dropped down the side of his face, and came to trace the metal-studded leather choker that hung around his neck. "Functional?"

"No, sir," Shuhei said once again. "Decorative."

"Hmm. Yes, you'll do nicely. If you'll lay down in this device, I'll have you scanned for a gigai soon enough."

Akon stepped away, much to the relief of Shuhei's rapidly beating heart. He looked down to where Akon had gestured and saw a cot in the middle of a very high-tech seeming device. He laid down, body tense on the hard plastic beneath it.

"Will I be going to the human world?" Shuhei asked, thinking that a gigai usually meant an extended mission in the human world. His hopes, however, were dashed soon enough.

"No," Akon replied. "This is a different sort of gigai. Its purpose is recreational, not work-related."

Shuhei blinked at the statement, not sure of its implications. Why on earth would anyone want a gigai for recreational purposes? But a ring of light was appearing over his head, and he laid still as the machine hummed to life. The ring of light moved down his body, then back up again, before the machine went dead once again.

"You may get up now," Akon said. "It's finished. You'll need to come back in a week to help me test out the gigai, but until then you're free to go."

Shuhei nodded as he sat up, glad that this "experiment" was only helping to create a gigai and not having his body modified in some ungodly way. He looked towards Akon, but the other man seemed to be involved in the computer screen now open on his desk. After awhile Shuhei got up and left, wondering what else he was expecting.

The next week passed by as quickly as it seemed to drag on. Shuhei wasn't sure if he was dreading or excited about returning to the research institute, but he knew that he was spending an inordinate amount of time thinking about it. Or, to be more accurate, thinking about Akon, and the way his heavy gaze felt as it traced the curves of Shuhei's body.

At any rate, one week later Shuhei found himself back in Akon's office in the research institute. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for Akon to finish writing something in one of his many notebooks. When Akon slammed it shut, Shuhei almost jumped out of his skin.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," Akon said, standing up. "Now, if you'll come this way."

There were several doors in the room, and Akon led Shuhei through one of them. He found himself in a smaller room, white and well lit. There was a small cot in the middle of it. A sheet was laying across the cot, covering what must have been the gigai that Akon had made. Akon reached out for the sheet and pulled it down, causing Shuhei's eyes to almost bug out of his skull.

It was him, basically. Only with large black cat ears. Akon looked from the gigai to Shuhei, eyes contemplative.

"It seems to be missing something," he said.

Really? Shuhei thought. It seemed more like it had something that it wasn't supposed to. And, now that he was looking carefully, Shuhei could see the outline of a tail underneath the sheet. Before he could voice his discontent, though, Akon's fingers were on the skin of his neck. As Shuhei flushed at the contact, Akon undid the clasp of his choker. He had removed it and had begun putting it on the gigai when Shuhei thought to speak.

". . . that's my necklace." He nearly hit himself for sounding so feeble.

"Don't worry," Akon said, as he placed the choker around the gigai's neck. "I'll make you another. Something functional, this time. Now, if you'll enter the gigai."

Shuhei wasn't sure that he wanted to do that. For one thing, it seemed as though the gigai was completely nude except for its new necklace. "Umm. . . do you have any clothes I can put it in?"

"Clothing isn't necessary," Akon said, "since my examination of the gigai requires that you be without them."

"Oh." Shuhei fought the blush that rose to his cheeks. "I see."

Well, it really wasn't that big of a deal. He had had medical examinations before; surely this was no different. He took a breath, and then melded into the gigai.

The feeling was not unlike a near-drowning. Or, at least, what Shuhei would imagine a near-drowning to feel like. There was a moment of suffocation, followed by a moment of panic, before all was calm. His eyes snapped open to stare at the cracked plaster ceiling. He could feel the hard vinyl cot underneath him, could feel the thin sheet draped over his legs and waist. A sheet that was being pulled off at this very moment.

Shuhei blushed but didn't protest. He looked down to see Akon looking over his body (the gigai's body, Shuhei reminded himself, though it was hard to see how they weren't basically the same thing) and taking notes on a blue notepad.

"How do you feel?" Akon asked.

"Fine." And he did. Being in a gigai didn't feel much different than what he normally felt like. He felt a bit heavier, a bit more substantial, but that was really it.

"Wriggle your fingers and toes for me, please."

Shuhei did so, finding that moving the gigai was just as easy as moving his actual body.

"Can you move your ears and tail?"

The mention of those appendages made Shuhei suddenly aware of them. He gave his tail an experimental flick, surprised when it responded easily. His ears were a little bit harder. If he scrunched up his nose they would move of their own accord, but it seemed as though he couldn't control them directly.

"Somewhat," he told Akon. "I can move my tail, but the ears are harder."

"Do they feel at all odd?"

Well, it was pretty odd to have them at all in the first place. "They feel fine."

For the next several minutes Akon gave Shuhei's body a thorough inspection. It wasn't that dissimilar from exams Shuhei had had in the past, so it wasn't really that bad. The cold stethoscope against his chest was never a pleasant feeling, but it could have been worse. After awhile Akon stopped, wrote some quick sentences on his notepad, and placed it down again.

"The physical body seems to be functioning at adequate levels," Akon said. "Next I'll have to see how the gigai responds to sexual stimulation."

Before Shuhei could say "Wait. What?," there was a hand wrapped around his cock. He shot up into seated position, hand grabbing Akon's wrist as his heart raced.

Akon blinked up at him. "Is something wrong, Hisagi-kun?"

"Ummm. . . " Shuhei was sure his face was bright red. Akon still hadn't removed his fingers, and Shuhei could feel his body responding. ". . . I'm not sure I'm comfortable. . . with this."

"Unfortunately," Akon replied, "it's necessary for me to examine you this way. Please lay back and enjoy the sensations. It may help to remember that this is just a gigai, and not your real body."

Shuhei gulped, trying to wrap his mind around that. Just a gigai. This was just a scientific experiment, it had nothing to do with his real body. Slowly, hesitantly, he unwrapped his fingers from Akon's wrist and laid back down on the cot. It helped to close his eyes; it dissociated him from the proceedings, just a little bit.

Although Shuhei couldn't ignore how good Akon's touch felt. He was no stranger to masturbation, but no one else had ever touched him there before. Akon's fingers sent shivers radiating out from his groin, and soon had his cock completely rigid. At that point Akon grabbed his cock in a tight grip and stroked, and the touch caused him to start purring.

Wait. Purring? But before Shuhei could think too much about that particular response, a latex glove covered finger was prodding at his asshole. Shuhei gasped, eyes snapping open.

"What-"

"Spread your legs, please," Akon said.

Shuhei flushed furiously, but did as he was told. He bent and spread his legs. It actually felt good to have Akon's finger pressing against his rim, rubbing small, firm circles there. And that hand was still stroking him, milking drops of pre-cum from the tip of his cock every now and then. Against his better judgment, Shuhei looked down to see Akon studying his most private of areas with an almost detached clinicalism.

"The self-lubricating function seems to be working," Akon mumbled, almost to himself.

And Shuhei was shocked to realize that he was, indeed, starting to feel wet around Akon's prodding finger. That wasn't something men's bodies usually did, did it? But then he gasped, seeing stars as that finger sunk into him. His legs spread out even wider, quite involuntarily, as his body arched at the touch.

"Malleability and ability to stretch exceed expectations," Akon said, even as he started to move that finger in and out of Shuhei's small hole.

It felt amazing. Shuhei had never known that having something inside there would feel so good. Every time Akon pulled his finger out Shuhei would thrust backwards onto it, trying to get it back inside as soon as possible. He wanted more, even when he wasn't sure what more meant. And then Akon added a second finger, and Shuhei mewled at the sensation. He could feel those two fingers twisting inside of him, scissoring him, sending pleasure shooting through his entire body. As Akon fingered and stroked him he could feel his climax building, could feel that familiar tension building at his groin. Soon he cried out as his back arched, spurts of cum shooting from the tip of his cock in thick arches as a lightheaded blurriness took over his mind.

When Shuhei came to a few minutes later, afterglow replacing orgasm, he looked down to see that his belly was covered with white, sticky cum, and his cock was draped half-hard over his lower abdomen. Akon was scribbling in his notebook.

"Cum production far exceeds that of a normal body. Taste is. . ."

Shuhei watched, blushing, as Akon ran a finger through the layer of cum on his stomach, then sucked that finger into his mouth.

". . . acceptable."

Akon put down his pen then, eyes turning to Shuhei.

"Please turn over onto your hands and knees. There is one last test I would like to run."

Shuhei did as he was told, too tired and sated to do otherwise. His body felt like it was made out of limp noodles, but he succeeded in propping himself up on his hands and knees. He could feel Akon behind him, then felt those prodding fingers inside his hole again. He arched back into their touch, enjoying the sensation even though he had already orgasmed.

The fingers left him, and he felt something large and blunt press against his hole. Some kind of tool, perhaps? It was hot as it was pressed inside of him, slowly, and he couldn't help but moan as he felt his body open up to accommodate it. It felt so good, being stretched like this, more than he would think possible. But when the tool was being pulled out and then pressed in again, the pleasure was unbearable. But what was Akon putting inside of him?

Shuhei turned his head around to try to see. His eyes widened at the sight and he tried to scurry away in shock, only that Akon held onto his hips in a vice grip.

"Calm down," Akon said, "you're doing fine."

"Wait, no, this isn't right." That wasn't a tool up his butt, it was Akon's cock. Shuhei flushed at the fact that he had another man inside of him. He had Akon inside of him. To be joined this intimately just seemed. . . wrong, somehow. "Take it out, please."

"It's fine," Akon replied. "It's only a gigai, so the virginity of your actual body remains preserved."

"That's not the problem here," Shuhei tried, but then Akon pulled out and thrust in again. Harder this time, wrenching a pleasured cry from Shuhei's lips.

"Does my dick inside of you not feel good?"

"No," Shuhei replied, blushing. "It feels good."

"Then I see no reason to discontinue this test," Akon said, his thrusts picking up their pace.

Shuhei mewled at the increased activity. He was being fucked by another man. Akon was fucking him. And it felt amazing. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but he had to admit that having a cock up his ass felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. If he hadn't cum so recently he was sure his cock would be rock hard right now.

He moaned and arched back as Shuhei thrust forward. He didn't care about the moral implications of this anymore. It felt too good to have Akon's cock inside of him. He lost himself in the physical pleasure of it, his mewls and purrs filling the room. He wished that Akon could keep fucking him forever, but eventually he heard Akon's breathing become more labored, then heard a moan as Akon thrust deep inside of him. He could feel hot cream splash against his innermost walls, could feel Akon's seed filling him up. And then Akon withdrew, leaving his hole to feel empty and lacking.

Akon helped him turn around, so that he was laying on his back again. Then Akon pressed something against his forehead, and he felt his spiritual body being sucked out of the gigai. In a second he was standing in the lab next to Akon, looking down at the now-still gigai. The cum was drying on its stomach, and a thin stream of cum was dripping out of its asshole. Shuhei blushed at the sight and looked downward, unable to look at Akon either.

"That was extremely informative," Akon finally said, picking up his notebook. "Thank you for your help. You may go, now."

"Umm. . ." Now Shuhei did look up at Akon. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that wasn't exactly it. "Don't you. . . do you need me for anything else?"

"No, no," Akon said, not looking up from his notebook. "Now that I have the gigai, you're quite unnecessary. Thank you, again."

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave, then." Shuhei turned to leave the lab. He was still a little stunned, and. . . vaguely disappointed? He looked back at the handsome scientist one last time before he left, a soft blush rising to his cheeks, but Akon was absorbed in taking notes. Oh, well. At least the mission had been. . . interesting.

Shuhei closed the door behind him and made his way out of the lab. He wondered if he would have any more missions involving the twelfth division. The thought of it didn't seem so bad, anymore.


End file.
